Cake Wars
by Ashlandra
Summary: Brooke/Dean one-shot. Birthday parties involve cake... cake can lead to many things.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFFLY BROOKE/DEAN ONE SHOT.**

Brooke sat at the kitchen table, ingridents for a cake mix surrounding her as she read a recipe. She couldn't bake to save her life, but it was Jamie's fourth birthday and she was at least going to try for him. If all else failed, Brooke would just go out and buy one from the bakery.

The brunette looked up from the page as Dean walked in, his chest wet from his shower as he opened up the fridge for a water. He turned as Brooke whistled, then looked at the boxes and bowls around her. "Are you baking a cake?"

Brooke sighed with a nod. "Attempting."

"... Good luck with that," Dean muttered with a smirk as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle, chuckling as Brooke glared at him.

"You think you can do better?"

Dean winked. "I know I can, babe."

"Well, then let's see if you're right. I challenge you to bake a cake and we'll see who's is better," Brooke suggested with a raised eyebrow, her eyes daring him mischievously.

Dean leaned over and kissed her for a moment. "Sealed with a kiss. You're on, little lady."

* * *

She had been baking for hours, flour all over her clothes and her forehead. Wiping her hands on her already ruined jeans, Brooke sighed in satisfaction as the oven went off, singling that her cake was done.

The cake was lopsided and slightly crumbling; Brooke was surprised it wasn't burnt. She bit her lip and just took out the chocolate icing and whipped cream anyway. Maybe it just looked like shit, so, there was no reason not to try and make it somewhat presentable.

After a few minutes of icing, Dean walked through the front door, a container in his hands. He set it on the table in front of Brooke before he started to laugh at her cake.

Brooke swatted his arm lightly. "Asshole," she muttered and stopped what she was doing, raising her eyebrow at the container. "Let's see your's."

Dean took the cover off and held the container up so she could see it. It was a perfect rectangle, vanilla icing and the words 'Happy birthday James' in green lettering. Brooke knew the words had been done by Dean; they were in his messy handwriting, but she wasn't sure about the rest.

"There is no way you could have made that!"

"..Okaay, so, maybe I had some help from Sam and Haley," Dean admitted with a careless shrug. "But I did the icing and the lettering! And measured out the flour..."

"Dean, you were supposed to make it on your _own_," Brooke said sharply.

"You never said that."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you just said, 'You think you can do better?' then told me to prove it," Dean smirked as he said this, turning around. "And at least mine doesn't look like bird shit ran over by a tractor."

Brooke scowled and looked at his cake. As he was about to walk into the living room, she grabbed a handful of the cake and chucked it at his back, giggling as he whipped around.

"You did not just throw cake at me," Dean muttered as he took slow steps towards her; trying not to smile as she kept laughing.

"I think I just did."

Dean scooped up some of her cake and Brooke squealed, running from the room and into the back yard. She was laughing as he chased, his free arm catching her waist and bringing her close to his body. He drug his fingers across her cheek and her bare arms as she squirmed, chocolate streaks left along her skin.

"Um... Brooke? Dean?" The voice made the couple jerk their heads toward the left, where Sam and Haley stood behind the face, with their two-year-old daughter, Sara.

"Oh... Hi guys! This.. um..." Brooke stuttered between her giggling and Dean let her go, grinning. "We kind of... had a cake fight?"

The little girl holding Haley's hand squealed, bouncing from foot to foot. "CAKE!"

All of the adults laughed and Dean and Brooke winked at each other, the brunette turning towards the others. "We're going to.. uh, get cleaned up. James will be back from his sleepover in... soon."

As the cake splattered couple ran off into the house, it was time for Sam and Haley to exchange a knowing look. The shower would be much longer than a normal one...


End file.
